1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to trash containers, and more particularly, to a trash container anchor system configured to secure the trash container to the ground during the bag unloading process.
2. Description of Related Art
Trash containers are well known in the art and are effective means to store and disposed of waste material. FIG. 1 depicts a simplified front view of a trash container 101 having a body 103 that forms a cavity configured to hold a trash bag 105 therein.
During use, removing the trash bag 105 from the trash container 101 can become a burdensome process due to a vacuum pressure formed in the cavity of the body 103. Thus, as depicted, a bottom surface 107 of body 103 has a tendency to pivot relative to the ground surface 109, which in turn could cause spilling of the trash waste material from bag 105. Difficulty is increased for the elderly and the physically impaired when trying to perform the bag lifting movement while conducting container lift at the same time. Additionally, even if vacuum is eliminated, friction between the bag and the container cavity prevents bag removal, as many containers are relatively light weight and simply lift off of the floor along with attempts to lift the bag from within. A lack of sturdiness of most containers container further inhibit the separation of bag and container, as the container is difficult to hold in a non-flexing posture.
Although great strides have been made in the area of trash container and methods to reduce the above-described problems, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.